A Childhood Friend
by Night Valdez
Summary: Ozai was never around. Ursa loved her children but she was busy too. What they needed was someone to watch their kids. It was handy that Ozai thought this teenager was a spy too. And what better way to spy on someone than in the comfort of your own home?


**Look, I'm writing yet another story! Not sure if I'll continue this one, only if y'all like it. So read and review for more! Also, if someone has a cool title name?**

* * *

Zuko was practicing his fire bending forms. Azula was showing off hers. Their teacher was applauding Azula, calling her a prodigy.

Zuko fumed silently. He was two years older, fourth in line for the throne. He had been learning fire bending longer. Then why was Azula better than him? It drove him insane, how everyone liked his little sister more. It wasn't fair.

He yelled as he threw a flame at his target. The bang threw Azula off her routine. Her foot slipped. She crashed to the ground. The teacher turned to face Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, how da-" he began.

"Let me handle this!" Azula said holding her hand up to silence the older man. The seven year old picked herself up off the ground, dusting of jacket as she did so. Flames formed around her hands, her latest trick. She began to run at her brother, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Children" a voice at the door stopped Azula's little display. Their mother stood straight, two guards behind her.

"Please come to the dining area" she said softly "Your father has something to tell you"

Azula's fire fizzled out of existence and Zuko dropped his defensive stance. They followed their mother.

In the dining room, their father sat at the head of the table. Two guards stood behind him, a man and a woman. In each corner of the room, another guard was situated. A young girl stood at the door in casual fire nation clothes. She looked about fourteen. She had brown hair in soft waves that was half pinned up. She was looking down at the ground, face expressionless.

"Children" Ozai said, standing up "I'd like you to meet Aimah" He gestured to the girl by the door. "She will be your minder"

Both Zuko and Azula's mouths opened in protest but only the latter spoke.

"But father, we're too old for babysitters!"

"Aimah is not a babysitter, Azula!" Ozai replied "She is to watch you, as a bodyguard, a protector and a big sister, if you will"

Neither child believed this but you didn't question Ozai. So they looked at Aimah. The girl was looking vaguely amused.

"Now leave as I have important matters to discuss"

* * *

"That's enough for today, I believe" Azula and Zuko bowed to their teacher before heading out the door. Waiting for them were Aimah and their mother. The pair were talking. Zuko decided to break the 'minder' down.

Her smile didn't quite turn up at the corners.  
She blinked rapidly when using mannerly words a.k.a. thank you, please  
She talked a lot with her hands.  
Her sleeves were rolled up, not very common in the Fire Nation.  
Her body was very tense looking but her face was relaxed.  
Her fists clenched when she laughed.

"So right across the hall from Zuko, got it" Aimah nodded with a smile.

Ursa turned to her son "Zuko, show Aimah to her room"

He nodded as his mother took Azula in the opposite direction.

Aimah threw a red bag over her shoulder. "Well, thaisce, where do we go?"

Zuko nodded and led the way.

* * *

"Well, this is really nice" Aimah said, dropping her bag just inside the door, a genuine look of amazement on her face. Then she turned.

"So, once I unpack, you'll show me your room, kay?" She turned, opening her bag.

Zuko was a bit taken back by this comment. "There are servants to unpack your stuff"

She laughed as she opened a drawer "Thaisce, they don't need to take care of me. It'd be weird. Now turn around"

Zuko assumed this was her underwear drawer and did as told. A few moments later-

"Hold this" she said, handing him a box. It wasn't heavy. Aimah opened it and started poking around until she found what she needed. She lifted several pictures out of the box and arranged them on her dresser before taking the box from Zuko.

He went to look at the pictures.

"Who are they?" he said, pointing at a picture of five laughing girls.

"That's my friends, Ro, Zee, Mis and Kit. Well Ro's actually my half sister" Aimah said after glancing at the image. Plonking a vase on the windowsill, she dusted of her hands on her trousers. "Well, show me your room!" she chirped.

Zuko contemplated how young the newest addition to the staff was. She had a childish gleam in her eyes and a constant playful look about her. He wondered why his father employed her, not someone older, more experienced.

"How old are you?" Azula asked, arriving at the door.

"Fourteen" Aimah replied, not missing a beat.

"Can you fire bend?"

Aimah replied with a shrug and a noise that sounded a bit like 'I don't know'

"How can you not know!" Zuko yelled.

"Never tried" she said, pulling her hair down, shaking it out and putting it all up in one high ponytail

"Then how can you be our _protector?" _Azula said sarcastically.

"Easy" Aimah said, before flinging to daggers over her shoulder. Both narrowly missed Zuko and Azula, burying themselves in the wall behind them. Aimah turned around. "Now will you show me your rooms?" she begged childishly.

* * *

**So if you guys want more, leave a review!**


End file.
